Gods and old heroes read Percy Jackson
by SakuraOkami
Summary: Gods got note from Fates and books and said to read it.
1. Chapter 1

In ancient Greece gods have fun like always when the four demigods appears and some other gods who weren't there before. They all stared at them, hero's looks like they have no idea what they are doing here. Then the card appeared and fell on the knees of the Zeus.

Zeus: " _Dear gods we're gonna send you a books about a hero from future (Percy Jackson-son of Poseidon) to read it with your kids who appears at Olympus. You can't chance the future and probably after you end reading all of memories disappear and will come back after everything happened._

_From Fates"_

Poseidon: "We're gonna learn about my future son?"

Triton: "Great" sarcasm

Hestia: "Let's first see what demigods are here"

Perseus: "Perseus son of Zeus"

Heracles: "Heracles son o Zeus"

Theseus: "Theseus son of Poseidon"

Orion: "Orion son of Poseidon"

Hades: "Of course it's your kids"

Ares: "Wait at first why would we even have to read those book if we don't even gonna remember them? What's the point?"

Athena: "I can't believe I'm saying it but he's got a point"

Then note appears on the Athena knees.

Athena: "_Because we're interested in your reaction. Hey we also want some fun. Here the list of "friendly reminder" about Percy that might interested you into reading the books"_

Hephaistos: "If they put so much effort we can at least try read a one book like it's not gonna give any harm"

Ares: "Ok but first let read 'friendly reminder', what's even is this title?, I want to know if this hero gonna be interesting."

Athena: "Wouldn't it ruin the surprise?"

Demeter: "I agree, this the reason why we have a books"

Poseidon: "Just read it, I'm interest why they choose my son"

Hestia: "I would read it (cough) **Friendly reminder that – Percy's neutral expression is natural brooding look that he gets from Poseidon.**

Theseus: "Seriously dad?"

Poseidon: "For my protection it didn't happen yet"

Hestia: "**-that when he smile it's crooked and makes him look like a trouble maker"**

Hermes: "I feel like I might like this guy"

Poseidon: "Please let him not spend much time with Hermes"

Hestia: "**-when he talks it's usually sarcastic and/or impertinent."**

Zeus: "Great, we have second Poseidon" sarcasm

Hermes: "Starting to like this guy even more"

Hestia: "**-his inner monologue is actually very negative and while we, as the readers, take it as joke he's usually pretty pessimistic for a good portion of time"**

Orion: "Oh poor guy"

Perseus: "I kinda understands him"

Dionysus: "This means he's gonna make sad jokes most of the time? Because if this means it's not gonna be very relaxing lecture"

Apollo: "You were listening?"

Dionysus: "Why not?"

Hestia: "-**that when he's fighting his expression is fierce and it's hard to tell whether he is the good guy or not"**

Ares: "I like this"

Zeus: "And I'm not"

Hestia: "-**that he's very very vindictive and loyal only to those who he considers his friends and once you lose his trust it is nearly impossible to earn that back" **"I really like him but he should work on his trust to others"

Ares: "Better not, trusting everyone is stupid"

Orion and Theseus look at each other and smiled. They really like theirs future brother.

Hestia: "**-he's actually very manipulate" **

Zeus: "Looks like also run into family"

Poseidon give him dead glare.

Hestia: "-**has been child of prophecy twice"**

Now room went silent.

Apollo: "…how?"

Heracles: "Now I feel sorry for him"

Poseidon went pale. He won't be happy about what's gonna happened in the book.

Hestia: and the last one **–when he's upset his powers act to mimic his emotions without him even trying"**

Hades: "This needs very powerful powers"

Zeus: "Ok I really don't like that"

Ares: "Ok this kid is interesting. I want to learn about him"

Hestia: "Let see…the first book is Lighting Thief "

Zeus: "Lighting-, Poseidon!"

Poseidon: "Oh come on I don't take it!"

Hera: "Better start reading Hestia"


	2. Chapter 2

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

Athena: "How can you 'accidentally' vaporize someone?"

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Theseus: "No one want"

Gods look at their feet.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty**

**ways.**

Again gods seems really interested about the ground.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Perseus: "That's not gonna work"

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Hermes and Apollo: "You didn't warn us!"

Artemis: "Ugh boys"

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Poseidon: "Where is this?"

Hermes: "I have no idea"

A board appears. On it was written _"It's a new country that's gonna appears in future. We'll live this board there. It's be explaining everything about future you don't understand"_

Hermes: raise an eyebrow "New country?"

Ares: "There are wars so new countries are made"

Athena: "You..said something intelligence"

Ares give her a glare.

**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.**

Hades: "Most of your kids are"

Poseidon: "Wow, thanks brother"

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Hephaistos:" Ancient? How many years past since our times when this is happening?"

Hermes: look at the board "Bus?"

"_Type of transport in a future. A bit like a chariot (drawing of bus_(there's always gonna be drawing)_)"_

Hephaistos: "Looks very interesting"

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Athena: "No it's not"

Poseidon: "Talk for yourself Owl Head"

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Heracles: "Sounds very familiar"

"_Wheelchair device for people who cannot walk"_

Demeter: "Oh that's so kind someone thing about this type of people"

Hestia smiled warmly.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Theseus and Athena: "He sleeps in class?" Theseus actually cared about education so fact that his half-brother don't really don't make him happy.

Triton: "Probably rest was boring"

"_Roman Empire one of the largest empires in history"_

Ares: "Now that's interesting"

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Poseidon don't look really happy hearing this.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"_Cannon -type of weapon that throws a special cannon balls (who are very heavy) at enemies; similar to catapult"_

Now some gods were laughing .

Hermes: "Nice job kid!"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Again laughs.

Apollo: "Definitely uncles P son"

Amphitrite: "I hope sharks wasn't harm"

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

Hermes: "Please let him tell more stories."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Apollo: "Boring."

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Demeter: "Why she is throwing food at people? She should eat more bread by herself."

Persephone and Hades just role eyes.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Orion: "Interesting way to describe a friend."

Theseus: "He definitely lie about his legs."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Perseus: "But she's the one who started."

Heracles: "That means he must really big troubles if he's the to blame."

Poseidon, Triton, Orion and Theseus groaned at this. Triton don't really care about his half siblings but for him it wasn't fair.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ares: "Finally some action"

Artemis: "He's not gonna attack a maiden is he?"

Apollo: "Sis, she kinda deserve to something bad happened to her."

Artemis give him a glare. Sure this girl isn't nice but still.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

Hermes: "Come on! Do something!"

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

Theseus: "Which isn't fair."

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon again paled.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Zeus: "Probably even more."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Orion: "Why?"

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"_Harley- another type of transport; most used to do extreme sports;_

_Locker-a place in school where student leaves their personal things like books, food etc."_

Athena: "How bad is this school that it give a teacher a breakdown?"

Ares: "My type of teacher."

Hades and Persephone for reason thoughts she sound familiar.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight.**

Hermes: "Whoa, that's too much."

Athena: "Must agree, he must sleep to be able to study."

Hades after hearing the word 'Honey' realize who she is. Oh boy, Poseidon is gonna throw him to Tartarus.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Dionysus: "Ok that guy knew something."

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Perseus: "It always does."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

Theseus: "Phew."

"**That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Now atmosphere was tense.

Hera: "It just must be this scene doesn't?"

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

"**Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

Zeus: "God?!"

Poseidon: "I'm pretty sure teacher gonna correct him."

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

Poseidon: "See?"

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

Aphrodite: "I agree." said with a green color in her face

Hera: "It was worse than just "Eeew"!"

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods**

**won."**

Theseus: "He just summon the most important war in gods history in just one sentence." said shocked

Orion: "Yup."

**Some snickers from the group.**

Perseus: "Why? What he said is correct."

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

Hermes smiled evilly: "You'll gonna be surprised"

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

Hermes and Apollo: "Busted."

"**Busted," Grover muttered. **

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Poseidon: "Good."

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Hestia: "Happy note?"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis: "Couse they are."

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Athena: "He's very observant."

Poseidon puff his chest with pride. The only other child that Athena give ever complement was Theseus.

Heracles: "This remind me of Chiron."

Hades: "Chiron made a house call?"

Poseidon on one hand was happy that someone was watching his son but on the other that means something bad might happened to him.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will**

**accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

Heracles smiled: "This is definitely Chiron."

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Hestia: "He want to protect you."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

Apollo: "Even I wouldn't know it."

Theseus: "Sounds pretty interesting."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Orion: "So they finally find a names for our ailments?"

Theseus: "What is C-?"

"_In USA teachers give letters to evaluate students education, they went for A+, A,B ,C ,D,F; they are given for mostly tests and answers"_

Theseus do a big eyes: "He never made it above C?"

Perseus: "I'm not surprise like only demigods that's are normally good in learning are Athena's kids."

Theseus: "But still he can better."

Demigods rolls their eyes, they not surprise Theseus was only of Poseidon kids that Athena tolerate.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along**.

**Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

They all look at Zeus and Poseidon.

Zeus: "My lighting was stolen of course I'm gonna be mad."

Poseidon: "And of course he's gonna blame me."

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

Demeter: "That's interesting. Maybe they should eat more bread?"

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Apollo: "Hermes is she yours?"

Hermes looks horrified: " Dear Chaos no! Maybe she steals but first not every thief is my kid and second if she was my he wouldn't she a thing."

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Hephaestus: "That's sad. He isn't that bad."

Orion: "And he definitely isn't loser"

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

Athena: "It shows"

Poseidon, Amphitrite and his kids give her a glare.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

They laughs.

Hermes: "He remind me of Pan."

Athena though- wait he remind Hermes of Pan and he has problems with legs which made him walk weird?

Athena: "He's a satyr!"

They look at her.

Dionysus: "He act like some satyrs that I met and kinda look alike."

Artemis: "We're gonna see later in book."

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

Ares: "Momma's boy"

Hera: "And what's wrong with that?"

Ares put a hands in a protect way: "Nothing."

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Theseus make a big eyes again: "Six school in six years?"

Amphitrite: "By hearing about what he did in past I'm not surprise. He isn't bad kid but he definitely give a lot of trouble."

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Hephaistos: "Sounds interesting."

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

They groaned.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Poseidon smile.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Hermes: "Woohoo! Go boy!"

Poseidon and his sons smiled.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

He was feeling proud about his son.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Hermes: "Never guess a punishment!"

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Hermes: "Yeah!"

**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Demeter: "What a loyal friend."

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared**

**Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked**

Most of them groaned.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Dionysus: "Definitely a monster."

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Theseus: "Please don't"

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon: "I swear if something happened to my son.."

Hestia: "Don't worry Poseidon this book a lot more pages."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

Perseus: "It's never is."

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the**

**Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Orion: "Oh ho"

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

They looked at each other. Growling?

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Triton: "The safe thing would be if you start running."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

Hermes: "With what?"

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Heracles: "If only.."

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Poseidon: "Zeus! What do you want for my son? You better be not the one who send her!"

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Apollo: "Confess about what?"

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes: "I'm proud to say he's my cousin."

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena and Theseus rolled their eyes.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't..."**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon: "Hades you send Fury after my son?!"

Hades: "Just like you said it's future and I don't know why I send her, also you don't even met him."

Poseidon: " But he's my son, has only 12 years old and don't know anything about our word! I would react the same if this was Theseus, Orion or one of my godly kids!"

This made Theseus and Orion warm inside- their father care about them. But they were still worried about Percy.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Heracles: "How?"

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares: "Wimp."

He got a shower with sea water.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Perseus: "Naturally? Even for demigods it's not so easy."

Ares: "Maybe he is related to me?"

Athena: "Please no."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

**Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

The room went silent.

Hades: "…Did he just defeat my Fury without training with one swung of sword?"

Poseidon: "Woohoo! Beat that Zeus!"

Zeus give him a glare.

Perseus: "This guy is amazing."

Ares: "I take my words back."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

Apollo: "Wait what?"

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or**

**something.**

They look at Demeter.

Demeter: "Yes they excise but they are drugs so don't even think about it."

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Triton: "Who? And also can she shut up for a moment?"

**I said, "Who?"**

Some of them laugh when triton face turned pink.

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

Ares: "Eh?"

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Hermes and Dionysus: "Definitely satyr."

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Poseidon: "What did you do Chiron?"

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Theseus: "What is Chiron doing."

Athena: "Don't know but he has to have reasons. I read next."


End file.
